Slide
by JessicaRenee026
Summary: rated pg13. Michael Moscovitz, the genious has discovered sliding, the abiltiy to slide from one earth to the next. He brings Mia and a few friends along. All's fun until they get stuck. Will they end up spending the rest of thier lives sliding?


_What if you could slide into a hundred of different worlds, each one different from the next, and what if you couldn't find your way home? Well, my companions and I are on a mission to find a way back, if we don't get killed in the process._

**Title:** Slide

**Author:** Hadlee May

**Summary:** Michael Moscovitz is a genius, and he's just discovered something not possible. In an attempt to make up to the three closest people to him, he invites them on a wild ride to another earth (dimension) and now, they've lost their way and can't get back.  
****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sliders, nor do I own the Princess Diaries. So, yeah….though some characters in this story may be made up.

**AN:** Hi! This is my first PD story, so don't hate. Please. Flame if u must, but don't be mean. I personally thought it was a fun idea, so, yeah. Anyways, just so u know, a lot of the video journal entries were taken from the show and put into my own words. So yeah. Well, I hope u enjoy. Please review!  
-Hadlee May  
  
In a New York City Basement….September 27, 2004  
  
The basement was sheltered from the sounds of the city. The walls sometimes shook when a subway went by, but nothing disturbed the genius inside.. "OH MY GOD, It was great!" Michael Moscovitz's face appeared in front of the camera. He appeared to be holding an object, yet he hadn't explained it's uses. "You should, I should, it was great," he repeated. "This thing, no, no, no…." Michael thought of a way to explain what he had just experienced. "This weird,..thing…it was huge, and it came out of nowhere! Whosh! Whosh!" Michael couldn't help but do the sounds, or contain his excitement. His commentary was cut short by a loud shout from upstairs. "MICHAEL JAMES MOSCOVITZ!!!" His mother shouted from the open door at the top of the basement stairs. "  
Michael looked sheepish in the camera and pointed the light towards his face. "I think I knocked out the power," and with that, he turned the video camera off and ran up the stairs to aide his mother and sister in finding a way to turn it back on. Michael's bedroom was like no other. It's walls were covered in posters of galaxies, constellations, and other things that fit his personality. A computer lay, covered with papers and other artifacts, dormant for months while he worked on his secret experiment. It was neat, unlike most eighteen year old boys, but it still maintained an appearance of masculinity. Above his bed were trophies, some for basketball, baseball, even football, something he'd done in Elementary school just to see if he could. Of course, they were covered with ribbons from science fairs, hanging from every available space. A Nerf basketball net was attached to his door, the ball nestled in between the rim and the door. In the center was his bed, covered in a blue spread, though not used. Michael Moscovitz lay out in the middle, wearing the same clothes from the day before, his glasses nestled loosely on his nose. A book about quantum physics open on his chest. He'd fallen asleep reading it. His dog, Pavlov, was nestled at his feet, snoring softly. "Good morning New York City!! It's the Day Tripper, wondering why the hell some of you are still in bed. Come on people, don't you have jobs," the DJ chuckled lightly before continuing. "Stay tuned with the Day Tripper, we've got a lot going on today." Michael sat up, bending a page in the book and closing it next to his clock radio and sighed. "It's the first annual nudist feminist contest." Michael shook his head in utter amazement. There were no boundaries for the popular DJ. "I kid you not folks. We've had women walking in and taking their tops off all morning. Stay tuned."

Michael hopped out of bed, finally eyeing the time and sighed. "You don't want to miss a minute of it," the announcer's voice faded as he walked towards his bathroom where he stepped quickly into the shower before putting on a his uniform. Different pants, same shirt, same tie. Walking out of the bathroom, he was greeted by Pavlov, who barked happily in his presence, upset that he missed his master's awakening. "Hey boy," Michael grinned at the animal.

"Morning, mom. Lily." He said to his mom and sister as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of bacon and put it on some toast. "I've got some work to do in the lab before school," he informed. "Lily, call me when Mia gets here," he told his sister before hopping down the steps to the basement. The walls shook slightly as the early morning subway zoomed past their house.  
He immediately took a spot in front of the television, putting in a video journal from last week. He rewound it a bit, going to the spot he wanted. Pushing play, his voice sounded through the room.  
  
"Um, September 13.." His video self introduced. "My attempt to create the world's first and only anti-gravity device has sort of flopped. A-D device, I think not. Something other, I believe so. But what is it?" He pushed a button, which made a beeping sound, and out of thin air, appeared a blue vortex like substance, roaring loudly as it grew larger I size. "Whoo!!" Michael hollered at the camera, his hair blowing around his face. Michael leaned in closer to the television and fast forwarded the tape to a later date.  
  
"September 21, after many days of studying this, I've come to a sort of conclusion, that perhaps the center of the ring is a tunnel to something, somewhere."  
Once again, his video tape watching was interrupted. "MICHAEL!! MIA'S HERE!" Lilly shouted down at him. Michael turned off the television and raced up stairs. He grabbed his book bag and flew out the door to the black stretch limo that was waiting outside his house. He greeted Mia quietly, not looking at her, nor his sister and sat at the far end of the limo and took out a notebook and began writing. He didn't notice Lily lean over and whisper to Mia, the girl he'd had a crush on since the eighth grade, "He's been acting like this all week," Lily informed.

"He spends all of his time in the basement, watching all of his video journals." Mia tried her best to look uninterested, nodding her head. "He's knocked out the power twice this week." Mia giggled at this unable to hold it back.  
This made Michael look up. Both Lily and Mia were smiling at him. He gave a small smile back before continuing on with his writing.  
  
Michael slipped in and out of day dreams during his school day, not that he really needed to pay attention. Michael had known before even taking the classes that he could handle them, even if he didn't full pay attention. As usual, the only class he paid any attention in was G & T, which was his class with Mia. He, as expected, moved his desk closer to Mia's and quietly helped her with her Algebra 2 class. Secretly, he would laugh at the faces she made as she faced the algebraic problems that had gotten her in such a knot. He knew, though, that she could do it, only if she would get just a bit more organized and attempt to enjoy the class. He couldn't understand how the step-daughter of the school's algebra teacher could be failing. He was glad to help her out, glad to just be near her. It was the only way, in his mind. He was happy for class to be over.

The limo ride, like the morning was silent. Mia was intently writing in her journal while Michael listened to his head phones and Lily worked on some sketches for her cable broadcasted television show: Lily Tells It Like It Is. When the limo stopped in front of his house, Michael hopped out, anxious to continue his experimentation with the warp. Lily followed him in just as quickly, a mean look on her face. "Michael, what's your problem?" She fussed. Michael shrugged, loosening his tie,  
"You're acting like a jerk around Mia. She thinks you hate her all of a sudden." Michael looked at Lily with a curious expression. Hate her? He could never hate her.  
"I helped her with Algebra today, if I hated her, I wouldn't have." he said. "If I hated her, I would be happy to see her fail." With that, Michael took a bag of chips and headed back down into the basement where he got comfortable in the chair and began to, once more, watch his video journals.  
  
"September 25, for the past few days I've been sending objects into the void. You know, paper air planes, a pencil, my toy t-rex. I figured he could handle himself." Michael's video self chuckled. "Anyways, they've all disappeared, not to ever return, I guess." Michael pulled something out of his coat pocket. "Two days ago, I perfected a timing device, and," he looked at his watch, "nineteen minutes and forty seconds ago, I sent another object through, timed for twenty minutes…" He sat down in his easy chair that he had moved just for this experiment. "and it should be coming back about…now." The void made a loud sound and his orange basketball came flying out and into his waiting arms. Michael fast forwarded the tape. His figure was on the left of the screen, him holding the basketball. "And the crowd goes wild."

On screen Michael kissed the ball, a huge smile playing on his face.  
The real Michael sighed, pushing stop. Despite his progress in this experiment, he'd yet to figure out exactly where the portal went. He looked at the calendar. Seeing that tomorrow was Friday, he made one of the biggest decision of his life. He, himself, was going to go through the next morning.  
  
September 28, 2004  
  
Michael took his time setting up the camera, making sure all the angles were right. If anything happened to him, he wanted everyone to know exactly what he had been doing. Sighing, he took out the timer and took a peek at it before pushing record on the time.

"September 28." He told the camera, "Today, I'm going where, I suppose, no man has ever gone before. Through the void, quite possibly another world." He looked calm, despite his inner turmoil about what he was about to do. But it was his curse of being the genius who might have created inter-dimensional travel. Michael pushed record, and stepped into view. "Today's the day. I'm finally going to see what's on the other side. Yes. I've thought much on the things that could go wrong, so, this video is for all the people I love." He took another deep breath.  
  
"Mom, Lily, you know I love you guys, and I know you love me, so, you understand exactly why I had to do this. You know my curiosity would have gotten the best of me.." Michael nervously chuckled. "Anyways, don't do anything with my equipment. You never know." Michael smiled then quickly set the record run before putting the remote down and holding the timer out at arm's length. He hesitated for a moment before pushing the button. A visible magnetic pulse shot out of the end and the void began to swirl, growing larger with every second it was open. Michael, distracted by the blue tunnel, didn't notice the basement door open, or see Mia walk down the stairs, staring at the sight in front of her in amazement. He prepared to jump through when he heard her speak up.  
"You're going to jump through that?" she questioned him. He turned around. He looked at the timer, seeing if there was a way to turn the timer off. He hadn't expected to be interrupted, and had forgotten that tiny detail.  
"I was." Michael stated, turning to face her…"I need to." He stated. She nodded, understanding his purpose. He had discovered something that he had to see through.

"Be careful, Michael," she said. He nodded a thanks to her and prepared to jump through when he paused. He turned towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. He placed a simple, yet passionate kiss on her lips. He smiled.  
"Just in case I don't come back." And he jumped through, leaving Mia with a strange look on her face, her hand touching her lips. Moments later, the blue void disappeared and everything was calm and silent. Mia wondered if that was supposed to happen, but said nothing. She turned when she heard Lily walking down the steps.  
"Where's Michael?" she saked. Mia shrugged.

"I guess he's not coming to school today." She hid her worry and met Lily in the middle of the stair case. "C'mon, Lars is waiting in the limo." She took Lily by the elbow and led her out of the basement. She would come back to see if Michael had made it back when school was over.  
  
-END CHAPTER 1-  
  
AN: So that was the first chapter, how was it? I know, it's dorky, and it does follow extremely closely to the first episode of Sliders, but it will change once everyone jumps through the void and everything, because u have to factor in the Genovia thing, since, in real life it doesn't exist, and everything. Don't stop reading, please. : ) Well, I'm going to go. By all good writing technique's, I shouldn't even have an AN at both the beginning and the end, I swear, only this time. Oh, and sorry if the paragraphs are messed up. I sent it to my beta, whom sent it through email back to me, after making corrections, and if there's anything I hate more, is reformatting the text, so, I'll try harder next time. Oh, and if anyone can help me figure out how to space on , let me know. my email address is  
G2G. Please review!  
- Hadlee May


End file.
